Captaincy to a Woman
by DragonStar3
Summary: Capt. Jack Sparrow attacks another ship, only to find himself in a spot of bother with a young girl...who happens to have the key to a great treasure. Chapter Two Now Up!
1. Attack on the Victory

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, 'cos if I did, I'd be richer than.than I am now. A/N: Nathaniel Hawk and Danielle are from the POTC game on X-Box and PC. Oh, yeah, please if you get a chance, read 'n' review?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow leant back against the railing, allowing the cool evening breeze drift over his tired face. With a sigh, and a smirk, he righted himself, and swaggered across the deck, to the hull. Anamaria looked over her shoulder at him, and held out a spyglass silently. Jack took it, and peered through the lens. He spotted what she had seen earlier. Another ship, black-flagged. He lifted the lens slightly, and stared at the topmost flag. He snapped the spyglass down, and handed it to Anamaria. "Prepare to fire." He said to Gibbs, who stood nearby, at the foot of the steps. Jack smiled to himself, and hummed maniacally as he climbed up to steer the ship around. Behind him, the crew were scuttling around on deck, grabbing boxes of gunpowder and dragging them below deck. The sounds of the guns creaking filled his ears, making Jack smile wider.  
  
On board her father's ship, Adriana was used to the sea. She was a fairly pretty lass, long dark locks tied back by a large red scarf, and her mothers' green eyes. She was tall, and slim, but her arms and legs were lightly muscled, as pirate women's oft were. She wore knee high brown boots, worn at the heels, cream weather-stained trews and a white, large- cuffed shirt. Her sleeveless green tunic was tied at her hip with a sash that doubled as a belt for her sword. She ran across the deck, dodging the crew, up to the helm where her father, famed double-crosser Nathaniel Hawk stood. "Father?" she murmured. He smiled sourly. Turning to his eighteen-year-old daughter, he sighed and grasped her arm with a hand, the other ruffling his silver streaked hair. He led her into his office and sat down in a chair. "Adriana, I need you to lock yourself in here when I leave; The Pearl is following us. I need you to hide. I fear they will try to board the Victory. I don't want to lose you like I did Danielle." He stood and walked slowly towards her. "Father.I." she retorted angrily, her right hand on her sword hilt. Nathaniel walked past her, and opened a dusty chest he normally rested his weaponry on. Adriana heard the creak of the lid, and fumed silently, while he turned to her. "Take this," he said, handing her a silver-plated gun, full with additional shots and gunpowder. "And this." In her open hand, he placed a sliver of metal, tipped with gold and hung onto a chain. "Protect this with your life. Take what you need when you escape." Nathaniel looked slightly frightened. "I love you." He embraced her, and took a silver key from his pocket. "No, father!" Adriana yelled as he shut the door behind him. She slammed into it as the key clicked in the lock, and she realised.her father was going to die.  
  
When the Black Pearl pulled along the Victory's port side, and the grapples were thrown, the pirates from both ships tensed, and readied themselves for battle. Nathaniel drew his sword and narrowed his eyes. The Pearl's crew bared their teeth and shouted insults and curses at him and his men. Suddenly, three pirates swung over on ropes, and began fighting Nathaniels' crew. While they were thus distracted, boards clanged on deck, and the Pearls' pirates flooded the deck. Adriana took a deep breath as she listened to the sounds of battle going on above deck. She had pulled on a thick leather glove on her right hand, one of her fathers old ones, to stop her hand from sweating. Her sword was in this hand, and she gripped it so tight her fingers were numb. She paled as screams reached her ears, realising how close they were. She reversed into the desk and shuddered. Nathaniel stuck yet another pirate with his sword, lifting his free arm to his forehead to wipe the sweat from his eyes. His shirt was bloodstained, and he was sure he had broken a rib. Ducking a swipe at his head, he swung his blade upwards, pushing the looming man backwards. The pirate he fought with smiled over Nathaniels' right shoulder, and a sudden pain in his left side told Nathaniel exactly what the pirate had seen. Nathaniel collapsed to his knees, his sword sliding from his hand. He coughed hard, and the salty taste of his own blood accumulated in his mouth. He felt the sword being removed violently from his stomach, and in a final effort, grabbed his pistol and swung, pulling the trigger as the pirate turned away.  
  
Jack sheathed his sword as the last of the opposition fell. Many of his crew was injured, but there were still a fair many alive. "Captain?" Gibbs asked, standing over the hatch that led below deck. "What are ye waitin' for Gibbs? We're pirates! Take what ye want. The captain's office is out of bounds, however. That be mine." Jack grinned. He started below deck, swaggering as he walked and humming happily as he watched his men pillaging the crates and taking their preference.  
  
The door rocked as the Pearl's pirates forced it down. The hinges creaked, and finally gave way. Adriana lofted her sword, pointing it straight at the three pirates who entered the room. The stopped, looking a little shocked. "Get out!" She snapped, narrowing her eyes and waving the sword tip slightly. "And why would we do that lass? Everyone above deck be dead!" Gibbs laughed, taking a swig of the hip flask he carried. Adriana stared at him, lowering her sword. Anamaria held hers up and walked towards the saddened girl. Gibbs sat on the weaponry chest and continued to drink, while the third pirate stepped aside to allow Jack into the room. "Leave 'er Ana." Jack said, walking over to the desk. Adriana reversed into a corner and glared at Jack spitefully. He ignored her, humming under his breath and investigating the maps spread across the deck. "Leave those alone!" Adriana shouted. "Those are not for the likes of you!" Jack looked up at her, and narrowed his kohl-lined eyes. "And they're for the likes of you, I suppose. What flag do you sail under, lass, eh? Ye're a pirate, and so are we!" Adriana snarled. "Then if you're pirates, why'd you attack other pirates? And why leave me alive?!" she shouted. "Well lass, you're.hello.what's this?" Jack brushed aside three maps and stared at the fourth, burnt on three edges and covered in faint black spider writing. The yellowed paper showed a map, drawn carefully in thick red lines. Adriana forgot her hatred, and wandered slowly over to the table, and looked down at the map. Her eyes traced the lines, a frown dancing across her lips. Jack smiled softly and seized the parchment, rolling it tightly and hooking it to a loop on his belt. Then, with a wolfish smirk, he grabbed Adriana's wrist and pulled her from the ship.  
  
A/N: So whadaya reckon? Chapter two will be up soon, as soon as I finish writing it. *mutters about teachers and homework* Enjoy Y'all!! ^^ 


	2. The Brutal Storm and Grievious Loss

Tears stung Adriana's eyes as she watched from the weather-stained deck of the Black Pearl as her fathers' ship sank slowly into the sea. She could hear Jack wandering around shouting orders, Anamaria cursing from the helm, and Gibbs yelling at them both. But they were the least of her worries right now. "Gibbs, keep an eye on tha deck, mate. Make sure it gets cleaned, savvy?" "The wind is bloody fightin' us, Jack! Lower tha sails!" "Keep an eye on the deck? I'll bloody keep an eye on it. Where's me rum?" "No rum 'til we get to port, boyo, and that'll be around nightfall." Adriana looked over the railing, hanging her torso over slightly. This caught the attention of Jack, who walked (in the broadest sense of the word) over to her and gripped her shoulder, pulling her back three or so paces. "Don't go throwin' yerself overboard now lass. I'm not keen on swimmin' in this weather." He looked out to the horizon, and at the approaching clouds. "Jack!" Yelled Anamaria. "We're gonna need more help in tha riggin'!" "Savvy!" he hollered back over the rising winds. "Miss Hawk, you an' Ana'll need ta help out in the rigging, savvy? She'll show ye what to do." Anamaria jumped from the helm, and took Adriana. Jack took to the helm, frowning and swinging the wheel violently to the port side. Adriana nearly fell from the ropes to which she clung, Gibbs swore loudly beneath her, grabbing the railing in an attempt to keep upright, and Anamaria was already nearly at the top of the mast, shouting orders to the others caught in the winds. Below her, Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked indigently. The gale blew his feathers about, and the poor bird was most unhappy. With a flap of his magnificent wings, he left Cotton's shoulder to take shelter under the stairs. Seconds later, the rain came down in torrents on their heads. Even this didn't deter Captain Jack Sparrow. He simply removed his hat and stood on it to prevent it from flying away, and started to sing in a jolly loud voice. "Yo ho, yo ho, drink up me 'arties yo ho! A pirates life for me! We pillage, we plunder, pilfer and loot." The waves crashing upon the sides of the boat grew higher and higher still. Adriana and Anamaria had finally secured some of the ropes, and now made a slow and steady course for the deck. Suddenly, a huge wave crashed upon the helm, and Jacks' song was cut short. With a gasp barely heard to Adriana, Anamaria dropped to the deck and ran forwards, grabbing the freely spinning wheel.  
  
Jack had been washed overboard.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Thanks so much to my reviewers. You guys are awesome. Sorry it took so long, my muse got run over. He's better now. ( 


End file.
